


Yellow and Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Drama, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Slight smut?, Summer Camp AU, implied sex, typical summer camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Simon and Markus met at summer camp when they were eight. Now they're in their twenties and work at the same camp. This summer is the one where they finally confess their love for each other.





	Yellow and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> lol hi i love simon x markus so much it's so pure... sometimes.  
> i cannot write good endings for shit so uh i apologise for how rushed the ending is and all. i tried, just keep that in mind.

Simon and Markus had been friends for years. They had gone through hell and back together, they were practically inseparable. Ever since they met on the first day of summer camp a few years back, they had just clicked. It was something no one saw coming. Ever since then, they both returned to the same summer camp each year, just to be able to spend time with one another. 

Since they attended camp so much, as soon as they were too old to attend as 'students', they were hired as camp leaders. Every year the children would be split into two groups. Yellow group and Blue group. There was a fierce rivalry between them, especially now Simon and Markus were group leaders. Markus ran the fierce and powerful Yellow group, whereas Simon ran the kind and considerate Blue group. For the past 3 times, the Yellow group had come out victorious. Simon always reminded his group that it wasn't the winning that counts, but the taking part. Each and everytime he still swore revenge on Markus and his army of minions. 

It was the first day of summer camp and Simon was helping set up the cabins for his team. The children would arrive soon and promptly be sorted into their groups. He was making up the last few beds when the cabin door opened behind him, revealing a familiar face. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Simon," Markus' voice echoed from behind Simon, and he couldn't help but grin and turn to face him. Markus had his hands held behind his back, a smug grin warning Simon that Markus was going to throw something. Unfortunately, Simon could never react quick enough in these situations. Before he could even say hello to his old friend. he was hit with a water balloon. He gasped at the sudden splash of cold on his chest. "Welcome back."

"You ass!" Simon playfully yelled, looking down at his now soaked shirt. Markus chuckled as he made his way into the cabin. Simon groaned as he desperately tried to dry his shirt with a tissue he had found in his pocket. "The kids will be here any second now and I look like I've just gone swimming!"

Markus scoffed, bringing his other hand out from behind his back to present Simon with a towel. "Bit of an exaggeration, really." 

Simon snatched the towel from Markus, a pout on his lips as he dabbed at the dampness on his shirt. Once he felt satisfied with how much he had dried the shirt, he threw the towel to the side. The two hugged soon after, glad to see one another again. It had been a good while since they had, after all. 

"It's good to see you again, Si. I missed you," Markus whispered, burying his face in the crook of Simon's neck. Simon hummed in response, the two still with their arms wrapped around one another. After all their years spent together, it was obvious to both they shared feelings for one another. It was just... never the right time to act upon them. They were always so busy with camp during the summer months and busy with family stuff for the rest of the year. They had talked about it with each other over the phone many times.

"We need to go," Simon sighed out as he pulled back from the hug. Even though they pulled back from the hug, their hands found one another. They kept their hands joined for a few more seconds before dropping them to their sides, awkwardly coughing to fill the silence around them. They heard the buses pull up and heard the children chattering and screaming as they got off. "Let's not be late."

They soon exited the cabin, jogging out to the sea of children. There were six or seven buses lined up in a row, dropping off their child passengers. Simon and Markus stayed close to each others side, every now and then subtly brushing against each other, whether it be accidental hand touches or shoulder bumps. It was the little touches that sent Markus' mind off in a spin. 

It took a good hour or two to get the children to calm and get them sorted into their groups. The main camp leader was a guy not much older than Simon and Markus, probably late twenties, early thirties. His name was Gavin and, despite his mean look, he was great with kids. With people his own age, it was a different story. He had made many people quit because he was so mean at times. One time, he was so horrible to a new staff member that she fainted and had to be rushed to the hospital. Simon and Markus felt lucky that Gavin actually liked them enough to go easy on them. 

"Alright, so we've all sorted you into your groups now. If you could please follow your camp leaders to your cabins now. Yellow, you're with Markus. Give them a wave," Markus smiled and waved so all the Yellow team would know who he was, despite the fact he was wearing a yellow shirt already. Gavin rolled his eyes and went back to his speech. "Blue, you're with Simon. Give them a wave." 

Simon waved as well, alerting all Blues to his position. The children soon split into their two teams as they headed back to their allocated cabins. Simon was already chatting with a particularly young boy in his group, whose name was apparently Cole. Markus watched on, enjoying seeing Simon working so well with kids. Markus' group were all conversing with each other, too busy to take notice of their leader. Before their groups went to find their cabins, the group leaders sat them down for a brief run over the camp rules. They did this together, as it made more sense that way. 

Markus was happy to stand next to Simon yet again. He was also the first to get the kid's attention. 

Markus clapped his hands together, scaring the crap out of half the kids. Simon snickered at this and the rest soon fell silent. "Alright, campers. Welcome to the best summer you will ever have! I am Markus and this is Simon. We run team Yellow and Team Blue. Personally, I think the Blue team sucks."

The Blue team boo'ed Markus and the Yellow cheered in agreement. Oh, it was so on. Simon was not going to hold back this year. 

"The rules for this camp are very simple. Do not be mean to one another, bullying is not tolerated here. Do not hurt each other. You keep your cabins clean, a cabin inspection will be done once a week. The Blue team are always the best at keeping their cabins clean," Simon smirked over at Markus, who was grinning with a brow raised. He knew exactly what he was doing. Some of the kids caught on too and they were laughing to themselves. "No leaving trash outside, clean up after yourselves. No stealing other peoples belongings. No rude words. Breakfast is at 8:30 every morning, lunch at 1:30 and dinner 6:30. Phones are only to be used in cabins. Stick to your groups and listen to your leader.  Most of all, just have fun!" 

"There is one more thing," Markus stopped the kids before they got up. They were all suddenly very intrigued. "Each year we hold an epic prank war between the Blue and Yellow team. The Yellow team has been Victorious for the last three. These pranks are meant to be fun and are not to harm or embarrass anyone. We plan pranks as a group to make sure all goes well. That is all." 

With that, the kids ran to find their cabins. They were mostly sorted into boys and girls (because that's typical, right?) with a few mixed cabins when spaces overran. Simon and Markus watched as the children disappeared into the cabins to grab the best bunks they could and unpack their belongings. It gave the two a little time to themselves. 

"Gavin seems extra moody this year, don't you think?" Markus interrupted the silence, turning to face his fellow camp leader. Simon nodded in agreement; Markus sure as hell wasn't wrong.

"He does. You know, yellow suits you," Simon grinned, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. Markus chuckled lowly and glanced down at his shirt, enjoying the compliment. Markus went to reach for Simon's hand but as he did, a bunch of kids ran out of their cabin. He let out a frustrated sigh, wanting to be able to touch Simon for once. Simon wanted the same. "Bet you they found a spider."

The group of girls ran over to Markus, all with panicked looks on their faces. They were out of breath from sprinting by the time they had reached their team leader. They all looked as if they had seen a ghost. Markus waited for one of them to speak up about whatever had startled them. One of the older looking girls finally spoke up. 

"There's a huge spider in our cabin! It's going to eat us!" She exclaimed, dramatically acting out her gruesome spider related death which was to befall her if the spider was not removed. Markus laughed at her before following along behind her, ready to remove this so-called huge spider. As he walked off he glanced over his shoulder at Simon and winked at him. The gesture made Simon blush even more than before. He was sure he was practically red by now. 

These next few weeks were going to be hell.

-

It finally reached dinner time and it was obvious all the kids were starving. The two teams intermingled for the first time that day, making friends from their own group and the other. They scoffed down their food and chatted away, low music playing faintly behind the chatter. Simon was helping his youngest team member, Cole, get some food. The two seemed to really bond with each other. Markus watched on from where he was perched against the wall, fond smile on his face as he watched on. A tap on his arm brought him back to reality, and he turned his gaze to whoever had tapped him. 

"Are you okay?" The girl asked, her head tilted to the side. Shit, she must have seen Markus staring. Markus cleared his throat, nervously rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced back over at Simon. "Why do you keep looking at him?"

Markus was sure his skin was burning from how embarrassed he was. "You know, just... because. Don't know when he might get me with his pranks." 

"Yeah, of course," She scoffed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. Markus was practically shitting himself now; she so knew that he had a giant thing for Simon. "His pranks are so good you would never see them coming!"

Markus didn't know he'd been holding his breath until he let out a massive sigh of relief. She must have been on Simon's team. He managed to force a laugh and shake his head, the girl running off back to her friends seconds later. The whole ordeal had him somewhat shaken up, which seemed pretty stupid, but he needed to get out a get some air anyways.

The evening air was beginning to get crisp already. It was refreshing as the day had been hot and the humidity high. With a large sigh, Markus relaxed down onto a picnic table just a few feet from the food hall. The low sun shone on the lake, creating a beautiful image right in front of Markus. It relaxed him and made him feel a little better. He was so whipped for Simon that it was actually painful now. He had been for years now and they never acted on it. He so wished they would, as there was so much he wanted to do with him. He wanted to kiss him, slow and deep, wanted to touch his skin and hear him- 

"Hey, you alright?" Simon's voice broke Markus' train of thought. Thank God it did, because he would have been in trouble if not. Markus glanced over his shoulder at Simon, a fond smile on his face. Simon was brisk to walk over and sit himself next to Markus. "You ran out of there like you'd seen a ghost."

"Just... thinking," Markus mumbled, shifting himself closer to Simon. Simon let out a short sigh before resting his head on Markus' shoulder, knowing exactly what Markus was talking about. 

"What about?" Simon's question struck a chord in Markus. He couldn't tell Simon that he was thinking of those sorts of things. But he couldn't lie to him either. 

"You," Markus replied simply, not wanting to go into detail. He was thankful Simon didn't ask him to elaborate. The two spent a little while longer just enjoying the view together, holding back from doing anything which would get them caught. A sharp cough behind them made them both jump. 

"You two should be inside with your groups. Not snuggling outside. Get a room, jees. You're grown men, I don't think the kids wanna see you do your gross shit," Gavin complained, his typical cup of coffee in his hand. Even in the evening, he drank his coffee. It didn't even seem to affect him anymore, it was like he was immune to it. 

"Sorry, Gav. Just give us a second," Markus shooed Gavin away, not wanting to deal with his shit. Gavin was always grumpiest in the evenings. Simon went to stand up from where he was sat, but Markus stopped him, grabbing his wrist. "We need to talk. Meet me later tonight, here." 

Simon nodded a little in understanding before getting up and turning. However, he stopped in his tracks and turned back to face Markus. Without warning, he grabbed Markus by the collar of his shirt and pressed their lips together in a desperate kiss. It lasted a few seconds at the very most, but Markus could tell from how Simon kissed him that he wanted more. Tonight would sure be interesting. Without another word, Simon left, a cheeky smirk obvious on his face as he walked away. 

Markus wanted more. He wanted so much more.

-

The last light went out in the kid's cabins and Simon took that as his queue to leave. He was desperate to get to Markus, he was desperate to spend him with him. There wasn't really anywhere they could have time together, nor was there actually any spare time to spend together. As Simon was walking to the spot he promised to meet Markus at, a pair of hands grabbed his waist. He managed to muffle his scream with the sleeve of his hoodie as he turned around to see who it was. Well, he knew who it was, but it still scared him! 

Markus chuckled lowly at Simon, keeping his hands firmly on his waist. Simon looked too attractive in an oversized hoodie like the one he was wearing. Markus almost lost it there and then. He looked even more gorgeous in the dim light of the moon, which reflected in his ocean eyes perfectly. Simon's hands were covered by the sleeves of his hoodie, a thing which he did when he was cold. Markus absentmindedly chewed on his lower lip, taking in how gorgeous Simon looked right then and there. 

"Are you just going to stare at me, or are we actually going to talk, like you said?" Simon mumbled, gently resting his hands on Markus' shoulders. Markus looked as if he was pondering for a moment, before shrugging slightly. Simon groaned and rolled his eyes, already cold enough as it was. If Markus wanted to speak, he'd have to do it quick. 

"Okay, okay. We'll talk," Markus hummed, pulling Simon closer to him. His fingers dug into Simon's side, a silent way of Markus showing Simon that he wanted him. Simon knew exactly what it meant, but he knew it wasn't the right place to do such a thing. Not where they could get caught. But he did have to admit, the thought of it excited him. "Kiss me, first." 

Well, he sure as hell couldn't turn down that offer. Simon moved his hands so he cupped Markus' cheeks, his thumbs gently caressing the skin beneath them. Simon took in all the features of Markus' face; the faint freckles dusting his cheeks, his heterochromatic eyes, his stubble, his eyelashes. Everything about him was so... perfect. It was impossible not to fall in love with him. 

Yes.

 _Love_.

That's what this was. He was sure of it. Stood underneath the moon in such a beautiful setting made everything just feel so much better. It made all emotions feel so much stronger. The two just held each other for a little while, no words exchanged. There was no need for it. Eventually, Simon leaned forward and pressed his lips against Markus'. The kiss was soft, as was Markus' lips. It wasn't rushed, nor was it as desperate as the one hours before. It was passionate, full of love for one another. Their lips fit together perfectly, like they were made for one another. Everything about the moment was just... incredible. 

It was Markus who was the first to pull away, his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be holding Simon in his arms in such an incredible and meaningful place. Even in the dim moonlight, Markus could see that Simon's cheeks were flushed. Markus hummed lowly, moving his hands so they slipped under Simon's hoodie, his hands now resting on cold, bare skin. 

"You're cold," Markus mumbled, pressing another brisk kiss to Simon's lips. "I can warm you up." 

"I bet," Simon hummed, moving his arms to wrap around Markus' neck. "But we're here to talk." 

"You're right, I'm sorry," Markus sighed, his thumbs tracing circles into Simon's skin. Simon had to bite down on his lip at the sudden touch, not managing to hide the way his body jerked. Markus' hands were warm; they felt nice. "Oh?"

"Shut up," Simon groaned, burying his face in Markus' shoulder. Markus knew what to do to get him riled up. It's not like they hadn't done it before- just the year before they managed to do it without getting caught, but it wasn't exactly romantic. Or comfortable. Markus slowly trailed his hands up Simon's side, grinning to himself when he felt Simon shiver beneath his touch. Markus took this opportunity to really tease Simon; he knew all the best ways to do it. He began by pressing ghostly kisses against his cheek, trailing them down to his jawline. He could feel Simon relax in his grip. He could feel Simon's breathing hitch in his chest. Markus trailed the kisses from Simon's jaw to his neck, letting the kisses last a little longer each time. They were lingering kisses, ones that Simon loved and hated at the same time. Markus' hands went back to gripping at Simon's waist, his fingers digging into his skin. Simon whined, desperate for touch, but he held himself back as best he could. 

"Don't hold yourself back," Markus mumbled against Simon's skin, kissing all the way down to Simon's slightly exposed collarbone. At that, Simon let out yet another whine, this time more breathy. Simon was going crazy, but he refused to give in. 

"Markus..." Simon breathed, his breathing now somewhat heavy. Markus stopped at this, he could tell by the way Simon said his name that he wanted him to stop. Markus pulled away, somewhat disappointed, but respectful of Simon's wishes. He pulled back a little so he could look at Simon's face. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry, Simon. I didn't mean to go that far. We're here to talk, not... yeah," Markus mumbled, removing his hands from Simon's waist as he took a step back. He could sort himself out later, as he wasn't exactly in the best situation. 

Simon forced a small smile, shoving his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Us," Markus didn't hold back. Simon looked shocked. "Simon, I really,  _really_  like you. Shit, I think I may even love you. That's not something you don't know. You mean the absolute world to me. You have since the day we first met, right here on this spot, years ago."

"I feel the same way Markus, you know-"

"I do know that. That is why I want us to  _try_ , Simon. I want us to be together. I've wanted that for years. I know it will be difficult but I'm so willing, for you. I know we can do it. I want to be able to call you mine and show you off to all my friends and my family and-" 

Simon stopped Markus with a hug. Well, more like Simon jumped on Markus, almost knocking them both down in the process. He knew that if he didn't stop Markus, he would continue to ramble on for the rest of time. Markus wrapped his arms tightly around Simon's waist, holding him close. 

"You're an idiot, you know?" Simon chuckled, pulling back to look at Markus. "I'm willing to try as well."

"I'm glad to hear," Markus beamed, pulling Simon close when he felt him shiver. Only now he was noticing how chilly it really was. "Let's get inside. It's cold and you're going to suffer." 

-

The first proper day had begun bright and early. Markus and Simon were helping set up the food hall for breakfast. All the staff usually had their meals before or after the children, just in case an emergency happened and they needed to be there. For the first day, it was promised they could swim in the lake until the majority of people were tired. It seemed like a perfect way to spend a hot day. Simon was reaching over a table, trying to sort out all the cutlery and smooth out the freshly washed tablecloth. Markus saw him struggling and chuckled to himself. After picking up what he needed, Markus headed over to the table next to Simons. Now, he could have gone the way that had space. But Markus being Markus, he decided against this, especially since it would shock Simon. Markus whistled obnoxiously as he walked, playing it off like he had no idea what he was doing. 

Simon was still bent over the table, struggling to get a crease out of the tablecloth. He didn't even realize what Markus was about to do. Simon almost shot up straight when he felt someone brush past his ass, only to realize it was Markus. Markus was still whistling, acting like he did nothing of the sorts. He began to set the table next to Simons, all whilst Simon glared at him. 

"You are so going to pay for that," Simon muttered, glancing to the side to see if anyone else had witnessed what just happened. 

"Don't know what you're on about," Markus shrugged, putting down the last cup on the table. Simon groaned and briskly walked over to Markus, grabbing by his shirt and proceeding to push him up against the wall. It shocked Markus a little, but at the same time... 

"If you keep teasing me, I swear to God-"

"Woah, boys. Calm down. This is no place to get frisky!" Gavin yelled as he walked into the food hall, yet another coffee cup in his hand. Did he just live off the stuff?! Markus smirked at Simon, waiting for him to finish his sentence. Simon was trying to hold back a smile and Markus could tell. 

"Well?" Markus spoke, raising a brow. Simon let out a defeated sigh and released Markus' shirt, the material now creased a little. Markus got the exact reaction he wanted, and now he knew Simon would be thinking about it all day. Markus chuckled to himself as he yet again walked right behind Simon to get to where he needed to be. Simon had to bite down on his lip to keep any noises from escaping his mouth. 

Around ten minutes later, the kids came flooding in. They were all starving for their breakfast. Markus stood next to Simon, bumping into him every now and then. Markus could tell Simon was getting more and more agitated as time went on. It got the point Simon was constantly tapping his foot or adjusting the way he stood. Markus leaned over to whisper in his ear. 

"You alright?" Markus grinned, knowing he caused Simon to be in such a state. Simon leaned over to reply, feeling like he was about to explode. 

"I hate you so much, Markus. I'll get you back for it,"

"Sure you will," 

-

The sun was bearing down on all who stood below it. It was a very warm day, perhaps the best day for the kids to swim in the lake. They made sure to do the typical but very much needed safety speech before the kids got in the water. It consisted of rules like stay in the shallows, no dunking other people, no messing around, no jumping in, no dragging people under, stay in sight, don't wander off, those sorts of things. One they were sure all the kids understood the rules, they let them in. 

Simon and Markus sat on the little pier which reached out into the water, watching all the kids. They were enjoying the heat, their feet in the cool water below them. Their hands were subtly touching one another, not enough to get noticed, but enough to feel satisfied. Markus turned his head to look at Simon beside him, a fond smile gracing his lips. It was then he noticed the faint marks on Simon's neck and struggled to hold back a laugh. Simon turned to face him, a brow raised as to why Markus was laughing.

"What? What's so funny? Do I have something on my face?" Simon asked, brows furrowed together. Markus shook his head, still trying to hold back his laughter. Simon groaned and smacked Markus' knee, wanting to know the answer. "Markus!"

"Okay, okay. So, I may or may not have accidentally, um... left some marks on your neck last night?" Markus braced himself, ready to get slapped once again. Instead, Simon's hand shot up to cover his neck, his eyes widening in shock. Markus once again burst out laughing, so much so he nearly fell in the lake.

When Markus finally calmed down, he noticed Simon's attention was somewhere else. He looked over to where Simon was looking, over on the far side of the lake. When Simon all of a sudden scrambled to his feet, he knew something was wrong. Markus was swift to get up and follow behind him. The two ran as fast as they could to the far side, Markus still unsure as to what was going on. It was only as they got closer that he realized why Simon had suddenly panicked. His stomach dropped. 

This side of the lake was mostly small pebbles and rocks, whereas the main part was mostly sand and mud. That being said, Simon still threw himself on the floor next to the two assistant camp staff who had just pulled a boy out of the water. Not just any boy, but Cole. Markus had to stop to catch his breath, mostly just from the shock of the sight. Simon took Cole's limp body and rested it on his lap, trying to get him to respond, but with little luck. Markus knew Simon would be too emotional to remember the correct procedure and just knew he had to take over. 

Markus kneeled down next to where Simon was knelt, Cole's body in his arms. Even though he kept a calm exterior, Markus knew Simon was suffering deep inside. This little boy meant everything to him already, the two had bonded so much in less than a day. With Cole being the youngest of the campers, it made the whole situation worse. 

"Let me take over," Markus instructed, carefully taking Cole from Simon, who moved away a little to let Markus do what he needed to do. The others surrounding him watched on, nervous as to what the outcome may be. As Markus began looking for a pulse from Cole, he noticed that Simon had injured himself when trying to help. That was something he could fix later. Right now, he had to save this little boys life, no matter what it took. 

He had a pulse! However, he wasn't breathing and it was apparent he had swallowed a lot of water. Markus began the procedure he needed to do whilst Simon sat back and watched on helplessly. Blood was pouring from his knee where he had thrown himself on the ground. He hadn't even realized yet, he was too focused on saving this young boys life. The pain from his leg slowly started to kick in and he looked down, shocked to see his leg stained crimson. 

A harsh cough stole his attention away from his leg and back to Cole. Markus had done it, he'd fucking done it! Cole coughed up all the water he'd swallowed and took a deep breath, finally opening his eyes again. Everyone let out a massive sigh of relief, especially Simon. He could not thank Markus enough for what he had done. Simon was in his own world, not exactly sure of what was going on around him. What snapped him back to reality was Markus, shaking his shoulder. The camp assistants had carried Cole away fro further treatment and monitoring. It was undecided whether or not an ambulance would have to be called yet. 

"Simon? You okay?" Markus furrowed his brows, still shaking Simon's shoulder. Simon nodded faintly, to in shock to answer verbally. Markus let out a sharp sigh of relief when Simon responded, eventually helping him to stand up. "We need to go get you cleaned up." 

-

"Markus, I need help!" Simon called from where he was sat on a small armchair, his leg rested up on the coffee table just in front. Markus groaned from the small kitchen of his cabin, walking out to see what Simon needed now. He was drying his hands with a towel, brow raised. Simon grinned as cheesy as he could, hoping Markus would get him what he wanted. 

"What do you want, your highness?" Markus sarcastically groaned, bowing a little as he did. Simon chuckled, shaking his head at his boyfriend's stupidity. 

"I want you," Simon grinned, waiting for Markus to responded. He just laughed and chucked his towel to the side, slowly making his way over to where Simon was sat. "I'll never be able to walk again, how tragic." 

"My God, you are such a drama queen. You'll be fine, you just need to rest it. It's not a small injury," Markus commented, sitting himself on the arm of the chair. Simon was always very needy after he got hurt; even when he had been a child. Simon groaned and tugged at Markus' shirt, trying to get him to sit closer. Markus pretended to ignore him, his attention focused on the small TV in front of them. 

"Markus! You are such a bully to me!" Simon slapped his partner's leg, sulking in his chair. Markus found it quite amusing, really. Markus glanced down at Simon for a brief second before starting to fan himself with his hand, acting like he was getting hot. Simon took note of this and watched on. 

"Huh, is it me or is it hot in here?" Markus asked, slowly beginning to take his shirt off. Simon watched on intently, biting down on his lower lip. Markus sure knew how to tease, he hated him for it. Markus discarded of his shirt to the side,  allowing Simon to scan his eyes over Markus' toned body. 

"I hate you, I hate you so fucking much," Simon had to tear his eyes away for a moment. Perhaps if he focused his attention on something else, he wouldn't have to look at Markus' extremely good body. He wouldn't have to look at the perfect skin, the defined abs, the freckles, the curve of his waist... 

Nope, it wasn't working. 

"Hows your leg feeling?" Markus looked down at Simon, completely ignoring the fact that Simon had his face hidden in his hands. Simon peeked out his fingers up at Markus, silently cursing him for ruining the mood. Eventually, he took his hands away from his face.

"It hurts, I know that much," Simon shrugged, looking at the bandage covering his knee. He tried to bend his leg but a mixture of pain and the tight bandage stopped him. Of course, this would happen to him at the very start of the camp. Now he would have to hobble around everywhere for the next week for so. "I'm just glad Cole is alright."

Markus forced a sad smile as he reached down, taking Simon's hand in his own and giving it a comforting squeeze. "He's a fighter. He'll be fine, but I can tell you his dad is going to kill us."

"That's true," Simon relaxed back into his seat, watching as Markus traced small circles into the back of his hand with his thumb. "You saved his life, Markus. I can't thank you enough for that." 

Markus couldn't help but smile at that. It was true, after all. He knew Simon wouldn't have been able to focus correctly on the steps he needed to take; he had no problem taking over. Simon yawned from where he sat, stretching his arms up as he did. It was late and they had a busy day, it was obvious that they would be tired. Without much warning, Markus pulled Simon up from where he was sat. 

"I don't want to walk back to my cabin," Simon complained, glancing down at his fucked up knee as a sort of excuse. In reality, he just wanted to spend the night with Markus. If the leader of the Blue team's leader was found to be sleeping in the Yellow team leaders cabin, shit would go down. But, at the end of the day, Simon had a point. He was struggling to walk as it was and it would only hurt him more. It was lucky that the bed was big enough to just fit both of them on. 

Markus helped Simon sit on the edge of the bed, knowing he could do the rest himself. As Markus went to walk away to finish cleaning up, Simon grabbed his wrist. Markus glanced back at Simon, wondering why he had stopped him. Simon looked... worried, for some odd reason. 

"You okay?" Markus asked, a brow raised. 

Simon opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. He simply let out a short sigh, shaking his head as he dropped Markus' wrist from his grip. Even though Markus knew something was up, he wasn't one to force people to speak if they didn't want to. 

Simon watched as Markus walked back into the small kitchen, disappearing out of sight. Maybe it wasn't the best time to bring up what he wanted to talk about. After all, the summer had only just begun. 

-

After a few weeks in camp, the kids were finally starting to settle and become more confident with one another. Friends had been made, friendship groups had formed and, as expected, the kids fell out. There were a few arguments in which someone had to step in and stop it. It was to be expected, especially with some of the girls. Kids had gotten bruised, hurt, scratched, you name it. It was something to expect when you were surrounded by nature. 

The pranks from each team had been coming day and night. The Yellow team, as usual, had the better pranks. It ranged from simply jumping out and scaring the Blue team to leaving an open bag of flour on top of a partially open door. That one had got Simon, who wasn't exactly happy about it. He didn't talk to Markus for a whole day after it happened. However, Simon got him back, just a few hours later. A load of the Blue team, including Simon, had snuck into one of the Yellow team's cabins. When Markus went to do an inspection, they jumped out and bombarded him with a shower of water balloons. By the time they were finished, Markus was soaked from head to toe. The Blue team promptly screamed in victory and ran out of the cabin, leaving Markus to think about what just happened. 

The last cabin turned their lights off for the night, finally going to sleep. Simon was sat out on the small pier by the lake, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He enjoyed watching the stars on clear nights, it helped him relax after super busy days. Sometimes, he would even see shooting stars! Simon couldn't understand why Markus never wanted to join him on nights like this. Sure, you had to be patient, but you would see something eventually. Perhaps Markus just didn't have the patience to wait for something so incredible. 

The soft yet bitter breeze danced around Simon, but it wasn't enough to make him retreat to his cabin just yet. The blanket around him was enough to keep him warm. Despite the warm days, the nights were cold and usually unforgiving. A few dark clouds scattered the sky, but they weren't enough to cover the millions of stars. 

"You're going to freeze out here," A voice behind him made Simon jump. "Why do you wait for something that might not even happen?" 

"I waited for you, did I not?" Simon kept his gaze on the stars, hoping something would shoot across the sky. Markus let out a long sigh as he made his way over to Simon. Simon glanced up at Markus, who was now stood next to him. The lake rippled below them, the waters dark and cold.  "Sit."

"I'm here to get you to go inside. Not to watch the stars," Markus rested his hands on his hips, his eyes wandering across the night sky. It was a gorgeous sight, he had to admit. Was seeing a shooting star really worth it though? Was it really as incredible as Simon said? 

"You can't convince me. I want to watch the stars," Simon ignored Markus' attempt to get him inside. All he wanted to do was watch the stars, it's not like it was illegal. 

"Fine, fine. I'll sit with you, but just for a bit. I don't get what your obsession with the stars is," Markus sat himself down next to Simon with a groan, his gaze still locked on the stars. It wasn't exactly how Simon had imagined it, but at least Markus was here by his side. 

The two stared up at the clear night sky, waiting for something to happen. Neither of them said anything to each other, as they were to focused on trying to see a shooting star. Markus was already feeling bored, he thought it would happen a lot faster. All of a sudden, a bright streak of light lit up the sky and suddenly, Markus understood what Simon had been talking about. 

"Holy shit, was that-"

"Yup. See what I mean now? Beautiful, isn't it?" Simon chuckled, finally turning his attention to Markus. He had the biggest grin on his face after seeing the meteor and Simon's heart just fluttered at the sight next to him. "We can go back now." 

"Uh, sure. I just- Does this happen every night?" Markus asked, trying to stall a little so he could spend more time watching the stars. Simon laughed quietly and shook his head, secretly happy that Markus was now very interested in his past time. 

"No, it doesn't. Only certain nights. You have to know when to watch to get the best results. Clear night, no moon, that's the best time to watch. Then you just need to know when the showers will happen," Simon commented, pushing himself up off the pier. Markus soon followed, his gaze still transfixed on the sky. 

Even as they walked back to their cabins, Markus stared up at the sky, hoping to see another meteor pass by soon. Even in his cabin, he stared out the window, just hoping. 

-

It eventually came around to the last night of camp. In the morning, all the kids would be leaving for another year. All their bags were packed, ready to get on the bus home once the sun rose. It almost meant that Markus and Simon would have to go home too, which also meant they wouldn't be able to see each other. They both had other jobs outside of the camp, which meant they were always busy. Markus was a carer, Simon was a cleaner. their jobs kept them busy day and night, meaning little time to interact with one another or see each other. It may be possible for them to visit each other during holiday times, but it was still a low probability.

Markus decided to make his last night with Simon better than any other night they had spent together over the summer. He'd told Simon to come to his cabin once all the kids were asleep, as it was the only time they could get away with doing anything. It would be better than last year, for sure. This time they'd actually be able to enjoy it. 

As soon as Simon had knocked on Markus' door, it opened. Simon was quite literally pulled in and before he could say anything, Markus was kissing him hungrily. It took him a second to figure out what was going on but once he did, he melted right into the kiss. Markus's hands slipped under Simon's shirt, his hands roaming his warm skin, taking in every piece of him. Simon's hands came to rest on Markus' cheeks, holding him close as they kissed. 

Markus pulled back from kiss, breathing heavily as he stared at Simon, whose face was already flushed. Without a word, Markus tugged at Simon's shirt, signaling for him to take it off. He did without question, throwing it to the side to be forgotten. Markus' shirt had already been taken off long before Simon arrived, as he knew it would only slow them down. 

"Jesus, Markus, what has gotten into you?" Simon breathed, grinning when Markus grabbed him by the waist, tugging him closer. Markus simply smirked in reply, his thumbs caressing the skin of Simon's waist. It wasn't long until Markus was kissing along Simon's jaw, worshipping him with every kiss he left. Simon's hands couldn't help but roam Markus' skin as his partner left him begging for more. Markus wasn't holding back this time around; he couldn't care less if he marked Simon, then everybody would know who Simon belonged too. Somehow, the two had managed to stumble over to the bed, too engrossed with each other to even look at where they were going. 

Markus practically threw Simon onto the bed, straddling his waist just moments after. He once again began to kiss at Simon's bare skin, trailing from his neck and down to his collarbone, every now and then daring to nip at the unmarked skin. By the end of the night, that wouldn't be the case. Simon shuddered as he did, each and every kiss getting him more and more desperate. Markus pulled away to glance at Simon, enjoying the sight of Simon writhing beneath him. 

"Tell me what you want," Markus whispered, leaning back down to press teasing kisses Simon's jaw. Simon let out a soft whine, trying his best to formulate some sort of word. 

"Fuck... I want  _you_ , Markus. I need..." Markus smirked as he pressed one last kiss to Simon jaw, beginning to trail his lips down to Simon's bare chest. Simon could barely control himself; Markus was teasing him by going so slow. 

Markus ran his hands along Simon's sides, enjoying the reaction he got from his partner. A breathy moan, which was music to Markus' ears. Simon was wriggling beneath him, longing for more. Longing to be touched and given the attention he so desired. They had barely even started and Simon was already so needy. The way Markus left ghostly kisses along his stomach and v-line made him shudder, the way he teased drove him insane. 

Simon was impatient, to say the least, and wanted nothing more than to make love with the person he cared most for. However, he knew Markus liked to tease and take his time. Simon let out a frustrated sigh and pulled Markus back up, placing his hand at the back of his neck and pulling him roughly down into a harsh kiss. Markus smirked into the kiss as he ran his hand over Simon's chest, listening as Simon moaned softly against his lips. 

"I love you," Markus mumbled into the kiss, only for Simon to pull away seconds later, blue eyes meeting green. It was silent between them, the only sound being their heavy breathing. "Simon?" 

"I-I love you too, Markus," Simon eventually spoke, the biggest grin on his face. Markus let out a short sigh of relief, fearing he had ruined everything from those three words. Simon pulled Markus back in for a kiss, one more passionate than they had ever shared. 

It sure would be a night they would both remember. 

-

The next morning came around all too early. The birds chirped loudly outside, the sun beginning to stream through the gap in the curtains. Simon woke up to the noise, blinking his eyes open as they adjusted to the light. His head was rested on Markus' bare chest, the other still peacefully sleeping. The alarm clock let Simon know it was 6:58 am, perfect. They only had a few hours until the kids left, them following just a couple hours after. He didn't want to leave Markus; this had been the best summer he'd ever had. 

Perhaps some miracle would happen and they could stay together. That's what he hoped the first summer the two had ever met. The night before they left, Simon cried to Markus about how he didn't want to leave him. They were only 8 at the time. Simon reminisced about the past, smiling at the memories.

Like the one when they first met. Simon was getting picked on by some of the other kids for being so shy and quiet. Markus stepped in and told them to go away, only to turn to Simon after and ask if he was okay. From there on out, the two stayed by each other's sides. 

Or the one when they were walking in the words during their spare time and spotted a bunch of deer grazing. Markus had told Simon to be quiet and had smacked his hand over his mouth to shut him up. Markus soon pointed out the deer to him and they watched them together until the deer decided they wanted to find a new place. It was one of the times Simon remembered the best. 

Perhaps the one when they were a bit older, probably around 12, when Simon had tripped and fallen and somehow managed to end up on top of Markus. He was thankful they were alone. That was the moment Simon realized that he had feelings for his friend, despite his young age. It wasn't until they were both about 20 and were working at the camp that they confessed to each other. Ever since then, they'd been on and off. Neither had tried to find someone closer to them. They were dedicated to each other. 

Simon let his finger trace small patterns on Markus' chest, silently waiting for him to wake up. He knew today would be emotional for him and that it would suck, but he wanted to stay strong for Markus. The night they had shared together was everything Simon could have ever wanted; passion, lust, and love. Time ticked on, the alarm clock eventually beeping for them to wake up just minutes later. 

Markus groaned at the sound and slapped his hand down on the button, shutting the blaring noise up. Simon let out a sleepy chuckle, pressing a gentle kiss to Markus' shoulder. 

"Mornin'," Markus grumbled, rubbing his eyes with his free hand, his other arm was wrapped around Simon. 

"Sleep well?" Simon asked, keeping his voice low. Markus nodded and tugged his arm out from under Simon, stretching it out a little. Simon rolled onto his back, stretching his arms up as well. It felt good after being huddled so close to Markus all night. As he did, he winced, letting out a quiet groan. Markus glanced at him, raising a brow. "Sorry." 

"You're going to suffer today," Markus joked, rubbing his eyes yet again as he let out a yawn. Simon weakly slapped his chest, sitting himself up as best he could. Markus couldn't help but snicker at him. "Speaking of today, we need to-"

"I don't want to talk about today. I don't want today to happen..." Simon trailed off, his gaze anywhere but Markus. His fingers absent-mindedly picked at the pieces of fluff on the blanket that was covering him. Markus frowned and turned on his side, resting a comforting hand on Simon's knee. 

"Simon, talk to me. Tell me what you want to happen," Markus spoke, slowly sitting himself up. Simon shook his head, removing Markus' hand from his knee. It wasn't going to be easy to get him to talk, but Markus would get it out of him. "We will see each other again."

"But when, Markus? Next year? Never? I can't wait that long again! It's tearing me apart when I can't be with you. Ever since we were 8, I've struggled to leave you, only to have to wait another year to see you. I would do anything," Simon took a deep breath, finally turning to look at his partner. Markus had a concerned look about him, which broke Simon's heart. "I would do anything to stay by your side." 

Markus took a second to take in all Simon said, sighing before he finally answered. "Then come live with me. You can even do the same job you do now. You can go home, get what you need and move in with me. That way we can be together!" 

"It isn't that easy, Markus. That takes time and planning and money. I just... can't do it. I'm sorry," Simon buried his face in his hands, letting out a frustrated groan as he did. All he wanted to do was live with Markus. It was his dream, really. 

"Simon, please. I love you, you know that. I want to spend as much time with you as I can. I can help you. Please, I'm not leaving you," Markus pleaded, taking Simon's hand in his own, his eyes begging for Simon to just trust him. 

"I-I'm not sure..."

Markus groaned and pinches the bridge of his nose, getting frustrated at Simon. "What will it take for me to get you to come home with me?"

"Nothing, I want to come with you. You know I do. I can't just drop everything and move with you, Markus. We have to plan this. Do you even have room for me at yours?" Simon asked, subtly glancing at the clock. They didn't have much time left until they had to be up and ready. 

"Of course I do. I have a rather big apartment, you know. I work for a rich elderly man, my pay is pretty good," Markus reminded Simon, who only rolled his eyes in response. He got up seconds later, leaving Markus behind, so he could go sneak back to his cabin to clean up and get himself ready. Markus knew he wasn't able to convince Simon; it was probably the first time as well. 

Simon came back out just 10 minutes, all ready and awake. Markus was just slipping on his shirt as Simon walked in. They didn't say anything to each other as they moved around the small cabin, cleaning up the mess they had caused the night before. Eventually, Markus broke the silence they shared. 

"We need to go make sure the kids are ready. They need to eat before they leave as well," Markus spoke, an obvious hint of sadness in his voice. Simon let out a short sigh and nodded in agreement, putting down the book he had in his hand. "Simon."

"Yes?" Simon turned to look at his partner, who had a solemn expression. "You okay?"

"Yeah, are you?" Markus replied, making his way over to Simon, hoping to get a final answer out of him. 

"Yeah, I'm great," He lied. "C'mon, lets go." 

-

The camp staff waved off the last bus, letting out a final sigh of relief. Finally, they could all go home and get some well-deserved rest. Well, after they had done the final checks around the camp. That would take another few hours or so. 

Markus pulled Simon aside once everyone split. He needed an answer from him. 

"What do you want? I have a job to do!" Simon whispered, frantically looking around to make sure no one saw them straggling behind. Markus rolled his eyes, his hand firmly latched around Simon's wrist. 

"As do I! I need an answer, Simon. I've already told you I'll help. I can get it all arranged and sent over and you can come straight home with me! You can use my clothes and shit for a few days, I don't mind. Please," Markus's puppy dog eyes were practically irresistible to Simon. Once Simon let out a long sigh, Markus knew he'd convinced him. 

"Fine. Fine, whatever. We'll talk about it later. Right now, we need to go and sort our stuff. I love you," Simon grinned, pressing his lips against Markus' in a sweet, short kiss before having to run off, already behind on what he needed to do. 

Markus smiled fondly as he watched Simon runoff, completely and utterly in love with the man. There was no point in trying to hide it; you could read it all over his face. With a content sigh, Markus finally went to sort out what he needed to do. Soon enough, Simon would be coming home with him and they could be together all the time. Sure, it would be a strange change for them both.

It would take a few days, but Simon's stuff could be shipped over. They only lived a few hours apart. Markus would make sure only the best people did the job. It's what Simon deserved, after all. Markus had it all covered. It wouldn't be too hard to find Simon a job he loved. Perhaps he could work alongside Markus sometimes, helping clean around houses. It was what he enjoyed, for some odd reason. 

All that mattered is that they were together. Simon loved Markus, and Markus loved him back. It had taken them years to finally say it to each other, but at least the words were finally said. This would truly be a summer they would never, ever forget. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> soz for the bad and rushed ending i suck i know


End file.
